Sonic: Journey Through The Decade
by sonicXblossomfan
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog. Hero. Legend. Kamen Rider... Wait what? Join Sonic on his adventures as a Kamen Rider.
1. Chapter 1: The Driver and DiEnd

**Sonic: Journey Through The Decade**

**SXB: I should explain myself, I have been sick and clogged up with homework and just now got to any fanfiction and I can't do anything with Blue Comet, so... enjoy this! (If you can't understand the weapon/armor/device desciptions, or want a better idea, please use whatever search engine of your choice.)**

**Silver: sonicxblossomfan doesn't own anything used.**

(Play Ride The Wind)

Sonic sighed as he and Amy Rose strolled down the street in Sation Square. He had agreed to go window shopping with Amy if she agreed to leave him alone for three days. As he and amy passed an antiques shop, the blue hedgehog stopped.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Amy asked the blue hedgehog. Sonic blinked as if in a daze.

"Sorry, that strange belt buckle and the notebook next to it seems to be speaking to me... Lets go in." Sonic said. amy nodded and followed her hero inside. Behind the counter was an elderly human. He turned at the sound of the bell of the door.

"Hello! Welcome to the Dimension Antique shop! Can I help you?" He said, seemingly unfazed by the world famous superhero standing in front of him.

"How much is that belt buckle/notebook combo in the window?" Sonic asked. The old man blinked and looked at a list in the counter.

"Twenty rings, no lower. It's very valuble." Sonic smiled softly as he pulled a twenty ring bubble out of Hammer-Space.

"Cool! I'll take it!" Sonic said, handing the man the bubble. Amy walked over and grabbed the belt buckle and the notebook and handed them to Sonic. The two Mobians waved goodbye to the old man as they left the store. As they walked down the srteet Sonic opened the notebook and noticed in side was only a side pocket with two cards in it.

"What the- 'KamenRide Decade?' What does that even?"

**KAMENRIDE DiEND**

Sonic felt the cold barrel of some sort of gun pressed against the back of his head.

"You should give me that Driver." said a cold voice behind him.

"We walked here sir." Sonic said. The figure behind him growled.

"I mean the objects in your hands!" said the voice. Sonic quickly jumped forward and twisted in midair to land facing his attacker. The humaniod figure was in a blue battle suit that's head and shoulders looked to be part of some sort of bar code. Sonic noticed the similarity between the belt the figure was wearing ant the one in his hand. Sonic smirked.

"You want it?" Sonic asked placing the belt buckle over his waist as cards flowed around him, forming a belt. Sonic drew the first card. "Come and get it." He slipped the card into the slot on the top.

**KAMENRIDE DECADE**


	2. Chapter 2: Decade and Kiva Part 1

**Sonic: Journey Through The Decade**

**Silver: sonicxblossomfan doesn't own anything used.**

(Play Kamen Rider Accel- Leave All Behind)

Sonic stiffened as the strange black body suit shifted over him. As it finished several magenta cards flicked into place across his head, forming a bar code. A pair of green bug-like eye pieces fell into place over his eyes. Finally a yellow Signal Light fell into place on the tip of the middle line on his helmet.

"That was... odd." Sonic/Decade jumped back as the strange blue figure attacked him.

"Damn you! Give me the DecadeDriver!" Sonic/Decade simply jumped out of the way.

"Who are you?!" Sonic/Decade demanded.

"I am Kamen Rider DiEnd, and you are apparently Kamen Rider Decade. But if you give me the DecadeDriver, I will let you-acck!" DiEnd couldn't finish his sentence as Sonic/Decade smashed a fist into his stomach.

"Shut up." Sonic/Decade threw the opposing Kamen Rider into the air and pulled out the Rider Booker Gun Mode and fired three blasts into DiEnd's back. DiEnd flipped in middair and fired three return shots. Sonic/Decade jumped out of the way, as DiEnd landed Sonic/Decade gasped as DiEnd placed his DiEndDriver against the back of Amy's head.

"Now, the Driver." Sonic/Decade grimaced behind his mask.

"Baka."

"What?! ACCK!" DiEnd gasped as Amy smashed her hammer inro his gut.

"Hmph." Amy pouted. Sonic/Decade chuckled. DiEnd stood up and raised his DiEndDriver and slid a card inside.

**KAMENRIDE SKULL**

Sonic/Decade and Amy gasped as a human in a balck and silver suit, his head reminicant to a skull appeared in between them and DiEnd.

"A gift for you two as I go to steal the Chaos Emeralds. Enjoy" DiEnd slipped another card into the DiEndDriver.

**ATTACKRIDE INVISIBLE**

DiEnd disappeared as Skull turned to look at them.

"Now, count your crimes!" he said as he pulled out a gun and started firing. Sonic/Decade threw himself infront of Amy and used his Rider Booker Sword Mode to block the shots.

"Now I'm mad." Sonic/Decade pulled a card from the Rider Booker and insrted it into the DecadeDriver.

**ATTACKRIDE CLOCK UP**

Sonic/Decade felt time slow to a crawl. He wasted no time in attacking the strange new Rider with a multutude of strikes. On the final kick, Skull vaporised.

"What are you going to do now Sonic?" Amy asked the Kamen Rider hedeghog. Sonic/Decade clenched his fist.

"I'm gonna go after DiEnd."

*On Angel Island*

(Play Kamen Rider Decade- Treaseure Sniper)

DiEnd looked at the uncounces form of Knuckles The Echidna, guardian of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald.

"Too easy." DiEnd placed all seven Chaos Emeralds into HammerSpace, a small pocket dimension usable by all creatures.

"DiEnd!" Sonic/Decade called angrily. DiEnd sighed.

"You really are too persistant... Goodbye." DiEnd disappeared as a wall of static enveloped him.

"Damnit!" Sonic/Decade swore, the new Kamen Rider remoived his DecadeDriver, reverting back to Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Where did he go... Huh?" Sonic reached down and found a word scribbled on a strip of paper.

"Kiva..." Sonic whispered. A static wall appaered from no where and envelpoed the Hedgehog.

*Amity Park, California*

(Play Kamen Rider Kiva-Individual System)

A Kamen Rider in black and red armor with a yellow, bat motif Omniles dodged another sword slash from another Rider. The atticking Rider was armored similar to that of a Midevil Knight.

"Please, listen to me! I'm not your enemy!" said the red Rider, only to be punched by the white rider.

"Silence Kiva! Your lies will not stop me from killing you and the rest of your filthy species!" saida femine voice enminating from the white Rider. She held a Fustle (flute + whistle= Fustle.) and placed it against her weapon.

**IXAcalibur: Rise UP!**

Kiva took out a Fustle of his own and slipped it into the mouth of the bat on his belt.

**WAKE UP!**

The bat detached from his belt and circled around his right let and broke the chains binding them, revealing that his leg had blood red bat wings and three green crystals lining it. The moon turned red as he flew into the air. Kiva planted a kick dead center on IXA's chest, knocking her unconcious. Her IXADriver deactivated showing an african american girl. Kiva reverted in a flow of quick silver back into a black haired teen by the name of Danny Fenton.

"Val... Come on Kivat, call Castle Doran." Danny said tossing a fushia Fustle to the plastic bat.

**CASTLE DORAN**

A large dragon/castle hybrid flew by and picked up Danny and Kivat. The two walked into the center room only to be surprised by an odd sight.

(Play Kamen Rider Decade- The Next Decade)

A blue hedgehog was fist fighting Jiro, a tall man with black hair in a leather jacket. The hedgehog struck Jiro a devestating kick to the ribcage, knocking him into a wall.

"Oh, there you are, Kiva." said the hedgehog. Danny took a step back ande grabbed Kivat.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Me?" Sonic asked, dusting his hands.

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider."


End file.
